Aklanoid: Los viajes del destino
by Esteben Misawa
Summary: La primera Fase de 4 historias, Aklanoid, viajes, aventuras, deseos y mucho mas, esta historia es basada en Fullmetal Alchemist, esta deja de ser original a la mitad de las historias pues después personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist son utilizados.
1. Chapter 1

Aklanoid: Los Viajes del destino

Introducción:

Todos sabemos que en esta vida hay mas de 1 dimensión, por lo general se sabe que hay mas de 12, si 24 dimensiones, 12 físicas, 12 mágicas, nuestra historia se sitúa en una de las 12 dimensiones mágicas, la numero 7, la cual es inversamente proporcional a la dimensión donde nosotros los humanos vivimos, esta dimensión es llamada Aklanoid, su planeta de igual forma se llama Aklanoid, un planeta idéntico a la tierra, solo que sufre de un clima desértico con lluvias todo el año, en ese mundo efectivamente habitan humanos, con un don especial, la alquimia, pero nuestra historia no solo tratara de largas y aburridas explicaciones dimensiónales, si no de dos viajes, el viaje de dos jóvenes alquimistas de 14 años cuya meta es alcanzar lo inalcanzable para cualquier alquimista… la piedra filosofal.

Capitulo 1: Los Alquimista de la Luna azul (Kazuki and Isuki the moon birth alchemist)

Aklanoid, planeta, Aklanoid, lugar donde empieza la historia el país de Cirulia, en el estado de Jabersowy, en el cementerio cercano a una mansión…muy profundo en el cementerio apenas y se vislumbra una luz amarilla en ella un joven de pelo color Terracota y un anciano están platicando…

-Kazuki pequeño idiota, acaso es que tu inutilidad no tiene limites, esta técnica es lo mas básico de la alquimia, como demonios no puedes realizar una transmutación sin un circulo, eres una vergüenza!-

El anciano mira con desden al joven que esta tirado en el piso, sangrando de la cabeza…

-Escucha abuelo simple y sencillamente no puedo lograrlo, esa técnica es muy avanzada y…-el anciano abofetea al joven.

-Kazuki pequeño idiota no pongas trabas entiendes, que seas un inútil no justifica que no puedas hacer una transmutación sin circulo, esta bien te tomare al palabra hoy pequeño cretino, por hoy es suficiente entrenamiento, puede sir a descansar…-

El anciano se adelanta al joven, mientas tanto el joven Kazuki se tumba al piso y rompe a llanto, las lagrima se mezclan con su sangre que tenia en al cara de los bofetones que su abuelo le había dado, Kazuki sube la vista al cielo y en un murmullo le pregunta al cielo-Madre…por que te fuiste?, madre...por que?-

En la misma noche en la cual Kazuki entrenaba con su abuelo, un joven de pelo color negó y ojos amarillos regresaba de sus clases nocturnas, el joven se llamaba Isuki, y al igual que Kazuki el era un alquimista.

Era ya muy noche, y el transporte publico a esas horas era raro pero no imposible que pásese por cualquier zona de Jabersowy, el joven volteando para ver si nadie lo seguía se oculto en un callejo y tumbo un bote de basura, saco de su mochila un plumón, el cual uso para pintar sobre el bote, un circulo de transmutación, Isuki junto sus palmas y las coloco sobre el circulo, esperando que su transmutación fuera un éxito, y lo fue, el bote de basura se convirtió en una bicicleta, pero sin ruedas.

-Demonios, mama me matara si vuelvo a llegar tarde a casa- repentinamente oyó como un autobús pasaba muy cerca del callejo, se apresuro a salir y alcanzo a subir…

Pronto el llego a su casa, donde afuera de la puerta lo esperaba su madre.

-Kasuki Flamel! que horas de llegar son estas-

Le gritaba a llanto de despechada su madre

-Madre perdón pero el profesor de química me retuvo y…-

Su madre lo interrumpe

-Esos no son pretextos Isuki, sabes muy bien que por eso te compramos el celular!-

Isuki le recuerda a su madre

-Mama te tengo que recordar que el celular me lo robaron los tipejos que si saben alquimia avanzada!-

Pasos se oyen en las escaleras junto a ellos, Isuki se ha salvado, su abuelo bajo a su defensa

-Elia, hija mía tranquila Isuki solo llego 10 minutos tarde, a nadie mata con eso, además acabo de oír que unos tipos alquimistas te quitaron tu celular verdad, otro buen motivo para que lo apuntes en la mañana a la escuela y que lo entrene en la alquimia las tardes Elia-La madre de Isuki se puso rojo jitomate

-Padre por que siempre lo defiendes, pero bueno tienes razón 10 minutos no matan a nadie…, Isuki hijo sube báñate cámbiate y baja la cena estar lista en una hora-

Isuki subía aprisa las escaleras, pero su abuelo lo retuvo unos minutos, Isuki recuerda mañana es domingo, no vas a clases, mañana es nuestro día especial he!-su abuelo le guiña un ojo.

Aun en esta noche Kazuki recién llegaba a su casa, donde las mucamas lo esperaban.

-Amo Kazuki bienvenido sea desea algo?-

Kazuki volteo a verlas y solo se limito a negar con su cabeza, después volteo cabizbajo y camino solo hasta su cuarto, se metió a su baño a limpiarse la sangre, se cambio a sus pijamas y se sentó en el barandal de su balcón observando como la luna brillaba esa noche…

-Esa Luna es hermosamente brillante, además hoy es de un brillo azul como en el día que nací, claro hoy, pero también es el día de mi madre, en el cual muere…madre espero y estés feliz en el cielo-

Cuando Kazuki termino su oración alguien toca la puerta, Kazuki pregunta quien toca y le responda Raila su mucama personal.

-Kazuki,…, digo señor Kazuki, le deseo a usted un feliz cumpleaños y a su madre la mayor felicidad y paz este donde este, por cierto alguien quiere verlo- la mucama se retira, un joven de pelo corto pero des alborotado y de ojos grises y una chica de pelo lacio y negro, con lentes y ojos verdes profundos entran a su cuarto con dos bolsas.

-Mihaeru, Alexandra!, pudieron venir!- a Kazuki se le ilumino al cara y una sonrisa aprecio, sus amigos estaban con el para festejar su cumpleaños…

Ya eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, y en la casa de Isuki solo una luz quedaba prendida, la luz del balcón donde el, su madre y su abuelo estaban sentados observando la luna, la madre de Isuki lo abraza contra su pecho y le susurra a oído.

-Isuki, feliz cumpleaños hijo, ya tienes 14 años, además esta la luna azul es la Luna con la cual te di la vida, mañana festejaremos tu cumpleaños hijo mío-

Fin del Capitulo 1

Capítulo 2: La piedra Filosofal de Shambala (The first Law of Alchemy: The equivalence of Exchange)

-El hombre no puede crear nada sin perder algo a cambio, para crear algo de igual valor debe perderse, esa es la primera ley de la alquimia, sobre al equivalencia de intercambios, sabias palabras de un alquimista de Shambala solo que en mi situación lo mas que podría perder, lo perdí hace años…

Kazuki

**-Hay veces en al que el destino nos juega malas pasadas una de ellas es cuando nos arrebata a un ser querido solo por capricho-**

**Isuki**

**Con eso damos Pie a el segundo capitulo, me gustaría saber si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar, su opinión cuanta mucho, y por favor comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aklanoid: Los viajes del destino

Capítulo 2: La piedra Filosofal de Shambala (The first Law of Alchemy: The equivalente Exchange)

Isuki estaba muy contento el día de su cumpleaños, su abuelo lo llevaría a un lago cercano a entrenar y en ese tiempo su madre le realizaría su cumpleaños, Isuki ese día se levanto muy temprano para poder rendir el día entero.

-Abuelo, estas listo para hoy?- Isuki corrió bajo escaleras, su abuelo lo esperaba.

-Isuki, nieto espero este listo, Elia no tardamos, volveremos rápido para ayudarte a cerrar la florería-

La madre de Isuki efectivamente trabajaba en la florería de unas cuadras mas adelante.

-Isuki hijo que la suerte te sonría en tu entrenamiento de hoy-le dijo su madre a Isuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el mismo día Kazuki en la escuela, sentado en un lugar muy cercano a la ventana, miraba fijamente el paisaje, de repente observa que un joven y su abuelo parten para el lago, Kazuki pensó:"Por que mi abuelo y yo no podemos tener días así" .Alguien toco el hombro de Kazuki, era su amigo Mihaeru.

-Que te pasa Kazuki?- pregunto Mihaeru.

-Que me pasa, mi familia es lo que pasa Mihaeru, se supone que en algún lugar tengo una hermana perdida, mi padre era un bastardo que termino con la vida de mi madre, mi madre murió al enfrentar a mi padre y mi abuelo es un idiota que me odia, eso Mihaeru es lo que pasa- respondió fría y triste mente Kazuki.

-Sabes al menos nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos, siempre estamos ahí para cualquier evento, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, mi amigo oji-rojo-dijo Mihaeru a respuesta a lo que Kazuki cometo.

-Sabes…odio que me llamen oji-rojo, no es mi culpa tenerlos así!-respondió algo furioso Kazuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Isuki y su abuelo llegaron al lago, ambos se sentaron e unas rocas, su abuelo empezó a hablar.

-Isuki, nieto querido, la edad me esta empezando a imposibilitar algunas cosas, una de ellas es tu entrenamiento en alquimia, es por eso que quiero que esta lección la aproveches como si fuera la ultima, por que lo que te enseñare necesita de gran poder alquímico y también gran concentración,…la transmutación sin un circulo!!!- Isuki quedo perplejo al oír todo, respondió entonces de forma algo preocupado.

-Abuelo, si te sientes mal o cualquier cosa podremos posponer esto, mejor que tu descanses que a esto, además yo no puedo ser capaz de transmutar sin circulo y…-su abuelo le coloco su dedo índice en al boca y le dijo.

-Nieto, todo alquimista puede hacerlo, solo es cuestión de voluntad, además de eso quisiera darte esto…-su abuelo le entrega un bulto en envoltorio de seda-…es un regalo muy especial, algo que me facilito mis días en los que fui un alquimista ingeniero, antes de abrirlo dime, cual es uno de los mas grandes aciertos alquímicos de la dimensión de Aklanoid?-pregunta su abuelo.

-Uno de los mas grandes…a ver…déjame ver…ya se es el cristal Flamel, el cual puede transmutar el espacio y tiempo en momentos presentes pero no para hacer o rehacer eventos del pasado!!!- respondió animado Isuki.

-Bien respondido nieto mío, quiero que lo tengas, es un regalo que espero y te sirva tanto como a mi-dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa en labios.

-Abuelo!!! Muchas gracias!!!- responde Isuki, seguido de un abrazo a su abuelo.

-Esta bien Isuki, ahora a entrenar-

…

Podemos ver como dos personas entrenan en lo profundo del lago, la transmutación sin círculo, las luces hacen que el lugar parezca apacible

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki regresaba de clases, en el camino pudo apreciar luces azules saliendo del lago, le aprecio hermoso, pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando en una limusina negra muy cerca de el baja una de sus criadas, Raila la cual estaba con la cara empañada en llanto.

-Amo Kazuki su abuelo ha muerto!!!-Raila corrió y agarro bruscamente a Kazuki de su unifrome.

-Espera dijiste que...Mu...Ri...O?-una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en la cara de Kazuki.

-Amo Kazuki venga rápido- tras terminar su frase, Raila y Kazuki subieron la limusina...al llegar a la mansión, Kazuki fue el primero en bajar, a buscar el cadáver de su abuelo, pero la búsqueda se le facilito, pues las ambulancia ya estaban en al entrada, con el cadáver de su abuelo en la bolsa negra.

-Esperen soy su nieto quisiera verlo, por ultima vez- dijo de una forma altamente cortante y fría que los paramédicos le abrieron camino, asustados de Kazuki. Este se acerca a su abuelo y le susurra.

-Sabes abuelo, te desee la muerte hace tiempo, hoy se cumplió mi deseo, y no me arrepiento-Kazuki se aleja del cadáver de su abuelo, entra a la mansión sube y se cambia de ropa a una de color negro, para el funeral de su odiado abuelo, entre dientes se dice.

-Te enterrare junto a tu hija, la cual tu condenaste a muerte- Kazuki fue a un cajón oculto bajo su piso, y saco una foto de el y su madre, Kazuki rompió a llorar.

Dio la hora de que Kazuki bajara para que fuera al funeral, dejo al foto de el y su madre y bajo, cuando todos se fueron de la mansión la ventana de Kazuki se abrió y una figura femenina cuya cabellera llegaba hasta sus tobillos entro, recogió y observo la foto, dio una leve carcajada y se dijo.

-Kazuki, espero y esto te de hincapié a una importante decisión-la joven de piel pálida, cabello blanco, ojos grises y vestimentas negras salio del cuarto, dejando al foto en su lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de entrenar, Isuki y su abuelo llegaron a la florería, ayudaron a Elia y después los tres fueron a su casa a festejar los 14 años de Isuki, su madre le regalo una sudadera ligera, una bufanda roja y como sorpresa su madre lo cambio al turno de la mañana en su escuela, Isuki eufórico salto y la abrazo, su cumpleaños fue perfecto, era temprano, su madre regreso a la florería y su abuelo la fue a ayudar, Isuki cansado después de su festejo subió a su cuarto a tumbarse a su cama y dormir.

Cuando su abuelo y su madre llegaron a la florería, dos personas llegaron por atrás, eran unos clientes de Elia…

Dieron las 6:00 AM e Isuki se levanto a bañar para su primer día escolar en la mañana, su madre le tenía todo preparado desde temprano…

Después de su primer día de escuela Isuki corrió hacia su casa para hablarle a su madre y abuelo de todo lo que le paso, luces rojas, blancas y azules e veían en el horizonte, Isuki se detuvo en seco, un frío aterradoramente helado le recorrió la espalda, Isuki reacciono y corrió aun mas rápido rezando que las luces fueran en otro lado…

Sus plegarias fueron negadas pues ambulancias estaban en su casa, junto con policías, había ocurrido un asesinato en su casa, Isuki corrió y se metió entre la gente, lo peor ocurrió, su madre y abuelo estaban siendo metidos en bolsas negras de cadáver, los ojos de Isuki se empaparon de lagrimas al instante, su corazón le dolía como nunca, vio la cara de dolor en el cadáver de su madre y a su abuelo con gestos de agonía.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!....ABUELO,….MADRE!!!!- gritos desgarradores de dolo, tristeza y sufrimiento proviniendo de Isuki inundaron el ambiente.

…

El funeral se llevaba a cabo, Isuki estaab desgarrado, no podía hablar su única familia había muerto, al igual que su amado padre, todos en un asesinato, un amigo de su abuelo se acerco y con palabras sordas le entrego una carta, al cual decía:

_Isuki, nieto, esta carta tiene como fin el que sepas que e día en que yo falte o tu madre o ambos faltemos, tienes varias personas, amigas mías a las cuales acudir, ellos también te entrenaran como yo lo hice, pero…se que el amor y comprensión que te faltara a la falta de alguien de nosotros, nunca los obtendrás devuelta, por eso en esta carta me limito a decirte que Te amo, tu padre te amo como no tenias idea y tu madre, también te amaba con toda su vida._

_Atte: Nicolas Flamel_

-Hay veces en al que el destino nos juega malas pasadas una de ellas es cuando nos arrebata a un ser querido solo por capricho- dijo Isuki al amigo de su abuelo.

-Esas palabras, eran las favoritas de tu abuelo Isuki-dijo el amigo de su abuelo.

Después del funeral, el amigo del abuelo de Isuki, llamado Henry le ofreció hospedaje en su casa, Isuki le agradeció y le dijo que esa noche la pasaría en su casa recordando…

Al llegar a su casa, Isuki empezó a empacar, ropa, recuerdos y más, al llegar al cuarto de su abuelo, empezó a buscar el álbum de fotos familiares, el cual solo estaba en el cuarto de su abuelo, en su búsqueda, encima de la cama de su abuelo, había un libro, llamado "_La piedra filosofal de Shambala"…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"El hombre no puede crear sin perder algo a cambio, para crear algo de igual valor debe perderse, esa es la primera ley de la alquimia sobre equivalencia de intercambios, sabias palabras de un alquimista de un lugar llamado Shambala, madre, padre, hermana, esta es mi misión, mi destino, un viaje por lo imposible, un viaje por un deseo…el viaje a Shambala" se dijo en su cabeza Kazuki antes de ir a la cama a dormir…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo 2

Capitulo 3: El espadachín solitario (Travel to Shambala, the begging of Kazuki)

Los viajes de Kazuki e Isuki están a punto de empezar, pero antes ambos deberán encontrar compañía, cuya meta sea a fin o en defecto, que lo acompañen a seguir sus sueños, y ayudarles.


	3. Chapter 3

Aklanoid: Los Viajes del Destino

Capítulo 3: El Espadachín Solitario (Travel to Shambala, the beginning of Kazuki)

El sol salía por la ventana de Isuki, la calida luz de este le daba en la cara, pero ni siquiera esa calida Luz del sol podía curar la herida que le había dejado la muerte de su abuelo, eran las 6:00 AM, debía de ir a la escuela, de otra forma el trabajo de su familia seria en vano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki estaba camino a la escuela, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en alguna forma de traer de vuelta a su madre, eso no lo había dejado de perseguir desde hace tiempo, desde la muerte de su madre.

Camino a la escuela se encostro con su amigo Mihaeru el cual estaba esperándolo en su casa, como siempre, cuando Kazuki llego hasta el, Mihaeru le pregunto…

-Oye y esta vez por que tu abuelo y Raila no te acompañan a la escuela?- Kazuki solo lo voltea a ver, Miaheru pudo notar que en sus ojos había algo que no le había notado desde hace 4 años…felicidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isuki, solitario, triste y deprimido caminaba a la escuela, al llegar, el director lo detuvo, le dijo que por petición de su tutor, el seria re-asignado de salón.

Al llegar a su nuevo salón todos lo voltearon a ver, muchos de ahí habían oído el rumor de la muerte de sus familiares, otros solo lo miraron por curiosidad, el director lo toma del hombro y antes de que lo presente, un chico empuja a ambos, voltea a ver a Isuki y le dice…

-Hola extraño…soy Kazuki, eres nuevo verdad?- a Kazuki aunque no sonreía mucho en los ojos se le veía ese reflejo de felicidad interna, el director movió a Kazuki de enfrente y presento a Isuki, el cual después de la presentación, fue colocado por el director en el un asiento ceca de la ventana.

Isuki estaba sentado en silencio sin decir nada, de repente Kazuki llega a sentarse también, voltea a verlo y le pregunta.

-Oye desde que llegaste estas callado, que te pasa?-pregunta curioso Kazuki, Isuki solo trata de evitar sentir la mirada de su interrogador, Kazuki le extiende la mano y le dice.

-Mi nombre es Kazuki, Kazuki Misawa, y tu eres…-Isuki solo se limito a dar su primer nombre.

-Isuki…bien, Isuki diem por que tan deprimido?-Isuki se sentía muy molesto ante tal presencia pero su animo no le permitía responderle nada, el profesor llego y empezó a dar su clase…

Después de 4 horas exactas de clases, llego la hora del almuerzo, la cual se llevaba a cabo en el patio florido de la escuela, Isuki se sentó bajo un árbol, esperando a que la hora de almorzar acabara, mientras enfrente de el Kazuki, Mihaeru y una chica llamada Alexandra, una joven de cabello castaño largo y lacio, que usaba gafas de margen azul y un listón en el pelo de color azul , estaban sentados, viendo a Isuki esta ahí, sentado, solo y deprimido…-Alguien sabe que demonios le pasa a Isuki?- pregunta Kazuki, Mihaeru tragar su pedazo de onigiri y respondió-Bueno según yo sus familiares murieron ayer, al igual que tu abuelo, pero parece que el esta mas…- de repente todos callaron, al patio había llegado Rodrigo, un tipo que no había nacido con dotes de alquimista pero su técnica con la espada era realmente buena, después de su llegada solo se sentó en su lugar de siempre solo que esta vez estaba ocupado por Isuki, Rodrigo para no explotar en furia se agacha y le pregunta-Oye imbecil quien te crees, ese es mi lugar de siempre, muévete!!-Isuki levanto la cara

-Oblígame…-Isuki sinceramente pensaba que si este tipo era el bravucón de la escuela, lo golpearía tan fuerte como para matarlo, pero su idea era errónea…

-Rodrgio deja a ese tipejo en paz-Kazuki le dijo a Rodrigo desde su lugar, este se limito a soltarlo y camino lejos del lugar de almuerzo, a sentarse solo en otro lugar…sonó la chicharra de fin de clases, todos se dirigían a sus casa, Isuki caminaba solo por la ciudad de Jabersowy, dieron las 6:00 de la tarde y decidió que era hora de ir a su casa, acortando camino por los callejones de la ciudad, recordando la ruta que su abuelo le había dicho que siguiera para llegar a casa si se perdía en cualquier punto de la ciudad, llego un punto en el cual Isuki, de tanto caminar por los callejones se había cansado, se sentó en el piso del callejón a descansar un poco…de repente una sombra le cubre el rostro, era Rodrigo.

-Oye dime que te pasa…la muerte de un familiar no es motivo para deprimirse tanto, dime que crees que pensarían esas personas que desde el cielo te cuidan… ellos están mas dolidos que tu, te han dejado en contra de su voluntad, acaso crees que ellos desde el cielo no están adoloridos…-

Isuki volteo a verlo, su cara de Isuki estaba bañada en lagrimas, también la cara de Rodrigo, Isuki con voz débil se dirigió a Rodrigo y le pregunta…

-Y tu como sabes de esto, acaso no tienes en vida a ningún familiar?- Rodrigo afirmo con lagrimas en los ojos…

Desde las luces de la ciudad, si uno voltea a ver hacia el cerro que esta cercano puede ver claramente a dos jóvenes viendo la luna, dos jóvenes que por asares del destino iniciaran un viaje juntos, para recuperar lo que han perdido, pero ambos necesitan tiempo pues el viaje lleno de sorpresas y dificultades lleno estará…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente a clases, Isuki había llegado con una sonrisa iluminada en la cara, el estaba de nuevo reanimado, con las palabras de Rodrigo, su nuevo y primer amigo…

Durante la clase de Alquimia el profesor entro a un tema, el cual daría hincapié a que Kazuki e Isuki iniciaran su viaje por todo Aklanoid…

-O.k jóvenes, como todos sabemos, hay un tesoro casi inalcanzable para cualquier alquimista, y si abren sus libros en la pagina que dice el pizarrón, les pregunto que te…- Kazuki grito la respuesta y su cara se había iluminado, y una sonrisa inundo su cara por primera vez en 4 años.

-LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL!!!...,profesor lo lamento pero debo retirarme, quizás para siempre, adiós a todos- Kazuki tomo todas sus cosas y en un parpadear este salio de la escuela, Isuki también lo comprendió, comprendió que lo que Kazuki, Rodrigo y el buscaban era eso, la piedra filosofal, miro por la ventana y pudo ver como Kazuki se despedía de ellos, después de 5 segundo detrás de el corrieron Mihaeru y Alexandra los cuales seguirían a su amigo ciegamente, pues para ellos Kazuki simbolizaba a su única familia real.

En la hora del almuerzo todos hablaban del rumor de que Kazuki había salido de la escuela y quizás para siempre como el dijo… Isuki se encontró con Rodrigo para decirle lo que había escuchado y leído en clase…

-No solo eso, mi abuelo tenía un libro que tenia como titulo la piedra filosofal de Shambala, quizás si investigamos, y descubrimos donde queda Shambala, podremos recuperar lo que perdimos, y hasta mas-Rodrigo lo medito un poco…

En la mansión de Kazuki , los tres jóvenes se preparaban para un viaje a lo desconocido, un viaje que los llevaría a encontrar lo que su amigo Kazuki deseaba tanto, pero no sabían que en este viaje que planeaban realizar alguien los vigilaría pues ese alguien también necesitaba la piedra filosofal…

-Amo Vladimir su viaje efectivamente ya ha empezado, dígame que pasara si el otro joven alquimista no decide hacer ese viaje a Shambala, que pasara con sus planes?- desde un árbol la misma chica que entro al cuarto de Kazuki le preguntaba a una sombra la cual estaba detrás de ella, esta le responde.

-Fernanda no te preocupes, al otro joven su viaje esta mas que bien puesto en su destino…el tiene todo para empezar el viaje, y este otro, estaba mas que dispuesto de empezarlo antes, pero necesitábamos que lo empezaran un poco mas tarde-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 4: El Diario De Nicolas (Our Travel Start, Let's Go for the philosopher stone!!!)

Kazuki se había informado previamente de donde podría conseguir los ingredientes para hacer una piedra filosofal, e Isuki se esta guiadno por el diario de su abuelo en sabe donde, ambos grupos tiene un mismo destino, una rivalidad entre estos dos empezara, pues ambos buscan el mismo destino, La Torre Ilimitada…


End file.
